Danni Dumott Schunard
by Angel Dumott Schunard
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Angel who befriends our beloved Angel only here,her name is Danni. It is here that you will learn how Danni lived and how she is what we know her to be today.P.S. Rating may rise in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Danni Dumott Schunard**

Disclaimer: I Do not own RENT or any of its characters or songs. They belong to the one and only possible god, Jonathan Larson.

My character, Angel, is completely based on me, save for where she lives, plus I don't have AIDS, nor did my parents or boyfriend die.

This story is about Angel Dumott Schunard before the year in RENT. It shows how she got her name(Yes. I DO know Angel is a traditional boy's name, but I figured there should be a story there instead), plus how she knew about Life Support, and how she met Mimi. Enjoy and message!

Chapter One: Friends In Deed

My name was Angel. I grew up in New York City. When I was in high school, I met a very interesting young boy… uh girl…Danni.

Her given name was David, but everyone knew of her as Danni. Her parents had kicked her out and so she lived in Central Park, across the street from my house. It wasn't until the school bus broke down five miles away that I met her.

I had to walk to school that day, and had to go through the park to get there on time. Thank goodness it was Spring. I don't think I'd have lasted long in the winter. Don't get me wrong, I'm in pretty good shape, but the cold winter got to me.

I had gotten about twenty yards into the park when I found her. "Hello? What are you doing out here in a sleeping bag?" Danni stood up, and only then did I recognize her. "OH! You're that girl from my chorus class! You're really good! Still, what are you doing here?"

"My parents kicked me out…" She bowed her head and reached for her hair. "This is why…" She pulled off her wig. "My parents are conservative catholics and could never be caught dead with a faggot cross dresser like me hanging around…"

I was shocked, but extremely proud of her bravery to reveal her true self to someone she'd only seen in class, but didn't know. "Well, you can live with me. It's not legal, but I live alone as well. My name's Angel Christine Yaples. My parents were killed in a house fire two years back. I lived with my boyfriend, who was on his own then, for one year. I'd still live with him, but he died in a car crash last year. Even though I'm only 16, the courts allowed me to have this house for free until I'm 18, then I'll have to pay for it if I wish to keep it, but I'm not sure if I'll even live long enough to see 18."

We started walking to school and Danni continued the conversation.

"I know the feeling, and I'm sorry about your family. You must miss them…"

"I did at first, but I believe in the Native Cherokee way. When someone you love dies, they come back to life as an animal guardian to protect and guide you. So, I believe they are alive in another form, and I can see them whenever I need them most. But, what do you mean you know the feeling?"

"I just meant I know the feeling of, 'am I going to even live that long?', but I'm sure everyone feels it at some point."

"True, but you don't understand… I have AIDS… My boyfriend had it, and when we slept together the condom broke, and I caught it… His parents had passed it down to him through birth."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's actually alright. I mean there is medicine to treat it, and the doctors actually predict I will live to be at least 30 if I don't get the flu, or pneumonia, or anything like that, just as long as I remember to take my AZT every time I'm supposed to."

Once we got to school, we went to our homerooms, and then it was chorus. We were both altos, so the teacher let me move down next to her. None of my friends were allowed near me during chorus because they were all either sopranos or baritones, and seats were set altos, then tenors, then baritones, the sopranos. "I can't believe it!"

"What?"

"I forgot to get your name earlier! Mine's Angel."

"Oh! Wow! You're right! I'm Danni, my given name was David, but I prefer Danielle…I mean, uh…Danni"

After school, I asked Angel if it would be alright if we went to a meeting. "Sure, but what for?"

"The group is called Life Support, and I started it a while ago. It's for anyone with a life threatening disease, or the loved ones of those dying from said diseases. You're my new best friend, so I had to see if you'd come with. Besides, we're roommates now, so it's only fair."

"Sure, I'll go."

"GREAT! Now you can meet my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? I thought you were straight! I mean you had a boyfriend last year, right, or did I hear you wrong?"

"I'm not straight, and you didn't hear me wrong. I flow both ways, thank you very much!"

Danni looked a bit confused. "I didn't know there were people who went both ways…"

"A drag queen who doesn't know about bisexuals?!? Whoa! That's different! Well there are, and here we are!"

We got in, and I introduced Danni, and then asked for roll call. Each person standing as they said their names.

"I'm Jason."

"Liam."

"David."

"Paul."

"I'm Jessica."

"Aeriana."

"And I'm Amy."

The meeting went off without a hitch. Danni loved it, and Amy got a bit jealous of her until she learned she was really a gay drag queen, whose birth name was David. They hit it off great. "I guess I look more like a girl in this stuff than I realized…"

"A little…un-developed, but all the same, yeah. Sorry for being jealous, but you are a gorgeous woman."

"She's not that bad without the wig either."

"Honey, you know I don't flow that way. Girls, girls, girls! That's me!"

"Yeah, yeah… Let's just go to the Life Café and eat. 'That okay with you, Danni?"

"WAIT! Why is he coming?!"

"AMY! SHE was kicked out by HER parents and lives with me now. She had no where to go. I had to take her in."

"Fine… Don't get me wrong, Danni, I like you, but I just wanted to talk with Angel alone. It's sort of important."

"Well if that's the case, I'll just go to the bathroom, and Angel and you can come get me afterward. I just don't have a way in to the apartment without her."

"Hmm! Angel ,you found a smart friend! Fine, you can come!"

We got there and got our table. After we ate, Amy and I told Danni to go into the bathroom.

"Angel…We have to talk…" There was a strong sense of sorrow and regret in her voice. "I can't believe I have to tell you this, but my parents and I have to move to Charlotte, North Carolina. Business call for my dad. We're moving next week. That'll be my last meeting in Life Support. I'm willing to try the long distance thing, but I don't know if we can last… I'm 15, so I have to go with my parents. Just think of the way we met, the way we held each other, and the way we sang together if we can't last…Ohhh…I wish it didn't have to be like this, but it is… We can spend as much of this week together as possible, but after that…"

"Don't say it, Amy…It won't be goodbye. I'll call you as much as possible, and you can call me on weekends, but I've tried the long distance thing, and…well, let's just say it was over before it began… I'll try it again, but if you'd ever rather just be friends, I want you to tell me. I want you to be happy. You know I love you, Amy, and I'd do anything for you…"

I got Danni out of the restroom, and we walked home, Amy and me, our separate ways. Once Danni and I got home, I explained what we had discussed, and Danni felt bad for me, even though she already knew I never felt bad for myself. After that we watched The Hills Have Eyes and The Last House on the Left, and went to bed. The guest room was the TV room, and my room was just down the hall and the last door on the left. Danni got to sleep on the huge couch/bed that I hadn't let anyone even sit on since Ross, my boyfriend, died. That was where we'd…well you get the idea. Point is, that's where I caught AIDS, but for some reason, it didn't matter that Danni would sleep there. Maybe Life Support was teaching me a few things I needed to learn.

The next day was a Saturday. I couldn't wait to on a shopping spree with Amy and possibly Danni. I called Amy to see if it was alright, and without hesitation, she agreed. However, she also decided that it would be best if we saw other people because she didn't have HIV or AIDS, plus the long distance thing never lasts too long anyway. I was, for some reason, happy with her decision.

'Why do I feel this way? Why don't I care that I'm never going to see Amy again? Why do I feel that it really was over before it began? Why am I dragging Danni with Amy and me all the time anyway? Why can't I keep my eyes off her, she's a DRAG QUEEN!? And What's wrong with me?' These questions burdened me the whole day. I made certain no one noticed, but I felt Danni could tell something was wrong. I was starting to fear something else too…

'Is it possible that I may be falling in love with Danni!? How? He's gay!!!'

We all went to my house, and Amy got a call from her parents. As usual, I left the room and dragged Danni with me, so Amy could have her privacy. She finished her call and came out of the room, crying.

"Oh my gosh! What is it!? Amy, hun, what's wrong?," I said, not remembering we'd broken up just that morning.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning…They called my dad an hour ago, telling him they needed him sooner than they thought…"

"Oh…"

"Oh!? Is THAT all you can say?"

"Yes… I mean-"

"No…I understand completely! You don't care at all! You WANT me to go!"

"NO! I just meant that I don't know WHAT to say! You know I loved you! I care! I just never knew it would come this soon…"

"Loved me? You mean you don't any more?"

"No. But if you don't- I mean I- Oh, forget it…I'll miss you…"

I got up and went into my bedroom, and Amy left. It was over. I'd never see her again…

Danni came in as soon as Amy was gone.

"Are you okay, honey? You just took a big blow…"

"Oddly enough…yeah…I'm almost happier than I've ever been…Why? I don't know. DO I care for her? Yes, but how can that be? I don't know… My only answer is one I don't want to admit…Have I fallen in love again?...Maybe…And to make it worse, the only one I could have fallen for is you…"

"What!?"

"I know, but I guess I couldn't help it. Who could? You are gorgeous in drag or not, you have amazing eyes, and you are the nicest person I have EVER met…The only problem is, you could never love me the same way…"

"True, but that doesn't seem like something that would bother or stop you. You seem like the type who never gives up and doesn't let anything let her down. Don't let anything change that aspect of you. It's what I admire about you."

"Heh…You even give out the best advice I've ever heard. I just…"

"Hey! I know what'll cheer you up! How about you help me pick out make-up for a performance I'm giving tonight! It'll be fun! Plus, it means more shopping, and let me tell you, you look like you NEED more shopping, girl!"

"That does sound fun!"

It was about 3:00 pm when we left, and 6:00 when we got back. After shopping with Danni, I felt better than I ever had.

"So. Which nail polish should I wear?"

"The blue, most definitely! And the deep red lip stick would work best with that."

"What about my wig? Which one should I wear?"

"The long black one with blue streaks."

Danni went into the bathroom to try out her outfits, and the best one for the make-up was a pair of black knee-high boots, blue tights, a black hologram mini dress, and a red shimmer sleeve set. Sure she looked sort of Goth, but it was hot!

Right after we finished getting dressed, we headed off to a big music studio where Danni was singing, dancing, and when she wasn't dancing, playing a drum in protest of animal cruelty…OKAY! So, it wasn't exactly a drum…more of a ten gallon pickle tub, but it's the thought that counts…right?(It is kind of ironic, isn't it? She protests animal cruelty one day, and about ten years later, kills an akita for $1000…Oh well, you gotta admit, the thing deserved it…heh, heh…hmmm…) She even pulled me on stage to dance with her. The only problem with that night was that I ended up falling even more for her than anyone ever before her…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life in the Nightmare

About three months had passed since the day I found her huddled in the park, and the worst possible thing that could have ever happened to her soon did. She had gone to China Town without my knowledge to buy me some AZT and a gift for my birthday.

On her way home, some jerk attacked her. Apparently this was because he saw through her disguise, and he was set to kill. Before he could do that he just had to humiliate her in the worst way… He beat her, and raped her.

I didn't know this was happening at the time, but I was getting a sick feeling in my stomach, and was worried for her. I left our apartment, and was strangely drawn to a back alley a block away from home. That's where I found them…

The fucker saw me and ran as fast as possible, but luckily, I have a photographic memory, and got a good look at his face before he high tailed it out of there. Danni was half naked and bleeding where he had entered her. I knew what he'd done to her, and took her back home where we called the hospital, and after that the police.

Danni and I sat on the stoop of the building until the ambulance arrived. "Please come with me, Angel…" Danni looked at me longingly with her big, beautiful, brown eyes, but I had to decline. "I'm sorry, Danni… I want to, but I'm not family, so I can't go with you… Besides, I have to wait for the police so I can tell them what he looks like. They can bring him to justice…trust me."

As soon as the ambulance doors closed, the police arrived, and took me to the station, where I told the sketch artist what the man who raped my best friend looked like. I didn't leave one detail out from the spiky red hair, to the strong jaw line, to his dark hate-filled eyes, and crooked mouth. No detail was spared. I had to keep him from doing this to anyone else again…

The next day, I was back at my apartment, and headed to the hospital when there was a knock on the door. One of the police I had talked to had word that the man I saw had been caught not long after I saw him. Still, they wanted to be sure, so they wanted me to go with them to see the line-up and pick out the guy from them.

"Well, I'll go, but can I visit Danni first? She's terrified and alone in that hospital… I can't keep her… You can come in with me if you want… She needs the reassurance right now anyway…"

The captain looked me warmly in the eyes, and agreed to come in with me.

Once we got there, and were waved in, I ran to her side to comfort her, and the police gave her their assurance that they had possibly found the guy, and were calling me in for a line-up.

"Well…That's great, but I'm outta here in a couple hours…Could I maybe come with then? I think I may be of more help…"I looked warily at her, and said that it was fine by me, so long as she knew she'd be up for it.

"Well, I am! I need to do this, Angel…I have to…I need to know that he IS behind bars! I can't let this happen again…I won't…" I smirked at her, knowing she would be okay, and hoping with all I could that he didn't have AIDS because I couldn't stand to see her get it too.

"You're starting to sound like your friend, here! She said the same thing to us on the way here," said Officer Martin, the one I'd spoken to the previous night.

A couple hours passed, and the nurse let Danni out of the hospital. She assured me; she'd given Danni a few blood tests, and was now waiting for the point HIV would show, and test for that then. So for now, Danni would be considered HIV positive, but other than that negative for all STD's.

I was at least relieved to know that she was negative for all other diseases, but the next few weeks would be a nightmare…

Once we got to the station, we were led into the line-up room, and the possible men were brought into the line. One thing was clear… Number four was the man. Danni and I called out the number as soon as the group turned to face us, and that was that. The police had him step forward, just to be sure we were certain he was the guy, and there was NO doubt in our minds that he was.

Two weeks later, Danni got her blood taken for the HIV test, and that's when my paranoia kicked in.

The next two weeks were the slowest, and most unnerving I had ever experienced… Would I be able to take it if she did have HIV? What would happen to her? Why did this have to happen to her of all people? These questions drowned out all my thoughts until the results arrived.

Danni, however, was cautiously optimistic. She figured that if she DID have it, then she'd use it as a way to teach others to deal with a shortened life, and to show the world that you can still be yourself because who knows when it'll be over? She started following my "No day but today" policy, and became more like me that I was.

Well, I got the call that the results had arrived, and that Danni could be the only one who could know for sure unless she didn't object to me knowing the results.

We walked to the hospital, and I held her close until… "David Schunard!"

The nurse asked if it was alright if I came in with her. "Of course it is! I need her with me, to tell you the truth… I'm terrified, and I _need_ her to comfort me…" "Alright then, right this way…"

We sat down in the sterilized room, waiting for the doctor to come in and give us the news.

"What will happen if I do have it?" She asked me, not looking at me, but nervously at the floor and her heels. I knew now was the time to come forward with the truth, and not hold back… "Well, you'll have to take AZT every day for the rest of your life…and you HAVE to be cautious about what you eat, and all that, but you already are, living with me, so don't worry about it. Also, if you get sick, more likely than not, there's no turning back… That's why you've got to live as though each moment were your last…Live for the now first, and the future second… That's all I can tell you…"

For some reason, this seemed to comfort her, and she looked up at me, her head still tilted toward the floor. She lifted her head and grinned at me…A bigger grin than I'd ever seen on her beautiful face.

Just then, the doctor came in with a stern and remorseful face. "Hello, I'm Dr. Krane. I have just looked at your file, David-" We cut him off "Danni!" "Right, Danni, and I regret to have to tell you this…"

We knew what he had to say before I finished… "What do I have to do? Listen to Angel here. I've been seeing her about her condition for quite some time, and I must say she knows what she's doing. I do still have to give you this."

He handed Danni a bottle of AZT. "So this is it… I have AIDS…"

"No, Danni… not AIDS…HIV… There is a difference, but it's not much of one."

"She's right. Now, you do also have to come to me once a month for check ups and hopefully medication changes. AZT is all we have for now, but someday, we hope to have a cure, and I hope to all that is good that we will have one soon…"

The walk home was solemn and yet energetic. I don't know why, but it seemed like Danni was happy! Maybe it was just getting the stress of waiting for the results over with…


End file.
